The hand and wrist is subject to a lot of stress and strain from everyday tasks. Sports, such as but not limited to, mountain biking, motorcycling, snow and water skiing, snowboarding, wakeboarding, and the like, for both amateur and professionals put additional strains on the hand and wrist. Hand and wrist injuries can also occur due to manual labor. A highly common injury to the hand is fracture of the metacarpals. Another is rupture of the ulnar collateral ligament. Other injuries to the phalanges, metacarpals and/or ligaments of the hand and wrist also occur. In view of the above, it would be advantageous to have a device to protect the phalanges, metacarpals and/or ligaments of the hand and the wrist from the above-mentioned and other injuries and/or support the phalanges, metacarpals and/or ligaments of hand and wrist after such injuries have occurred.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device to protect the phalanges, metacarpals and/or ligaments of the hand from the above-mentioned and other injuries and/or support the phalanges, metacarpals and/or ligaments of the hand after such injuries have occurred.